mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Galene Venatorum Viridia
History Early Life While Galene was young, he life was tough. Not because he parents didn't care about her, but because they worked. They focused on working, it was their way. She rarely saw them, and when she did, they were working. This indivertible work ethic rubbed off on her. She didn't have any friends, being a faunus and so secluded from others had seen to that. Gradually she stopped caring. Work was enough. Work was progression. The more she worked the more she gained. At some point she had gotten into Sanctum Academy. Her parents had just accepted this, funding it without thought. Galene moved on with her life, slowly drifting away from her parents completely. Sanctum Academy Here she flourished. Finding her semblance, and the power it gave her, Galene found a use for it immediately. Archery. It was something that had caught her attention earlier in life, and had stuck despite everything she'd gone through. Forging several weapons, she eventually made a bow capable of withstanding all of her strength gained from her semblance. It was a Dust Enforced Composite Bow, one heavily reinforced to bear the extreme strain. With her weapon built, Galene put all her time into training with this powerful beast. With her work ethic, she never lost ground with her standard schooling, but archery was where she excelled. The extreme focus she showed all through Sanctum guaranteed a place in Beacon. Her transcripts proved her worth, but did note her inability of cooperating with people outside of a work environment Beacon Academy Gaining a place in Beacon, Galene was now on what she considered the home leg of her trip to making herself great. She believed she was becoming powerful from her hard work. And was determined to continue. Appearance Galene was only about wearing something useful or practical. Because of this, she wears a sturdy dark green button up shirt with her emblem, a wreath, over her right breast. Cargo pants follow the same trend, the same dark green, with sturdy fabric and several pockets on the legs. On her feet she has a pair of very tough combat boots, brown and worn in well. Covering her right forearm is a light weight bracer, with a stiff bit of leather to protect her arm against the power of her bow. Following the light armour trend, Galene has similar leather plating over her thighs, shins and a breast plate. These don't provide much protection, but every little bit helps and their light weight keeps her movement high. Galene herself is very fit, with a toned body with generous proportions. Her hair is long and hunter green, reaching down to her lower back and kept in a braid, keeping it tidy and out of the way. Galene's ears protrude from this mass of hair, the brown horse ears matching the hair well. Weapons and skills Venatorum Arcu Deciding to make full use of her semblance, Galene made a Dust Enforced Composite Bow (DECB) which she named Venatorum Arcu. Because of her semblance, the bow has an extreme draw weight of three hundred pounds. The heavy reinforced frame was pushed to it's limits for this, and without the extra strength her semblance gives her, Galene would not be able to draw her bow. Fashioned into the limbs of the bow are compartments for Dust, being flexible to avoid limiting the draw but still keeping a decent amount of space for Dust. The Dust can be used in two ways, the first being any arrow released bears the charge, and the second is that with quick flicks of the bow she can send this power towards an opponent. Because of her focus on ranged attacks, Galene has a huge store of arrows and Dust in a very large quiver. The quiver holds sixty arrows ready, with a pack below it with another one hundred and twenty. A separate pocket of this pack contains all her Dust, giving her enough for most encounters. Moving onto the second form of the bow, while a simple change it suits her dislike of melee combat. The shift has only two stages, first is the lower limb collapses in slightly releasing the tension on the string. With the tension gone, the upper limb can be removed, revealing the blade within it. Venatorum Arcu is now a dagger like blade attached to a flexable handle via the bowstring. Skills and abilities Having devoted all her time to archery and Dust usage, Galene is skilled at ranged combat. With most of her time focusing on her bow, most of this skill is in archery rather than Dust. Galene is a very capable archer, hitting her target almost every time. She is accurate within four hundred metres, and is able to hit the eye of a target within two hundred unless they are moving very quickly. Galene cannot keep this accuracy while moving, but is still a very formidable force when her target is close enough. As for her Dust usage, she has some skill with it, being able to use it in combination with her bow. Though without combining it with her archery she isn't competent with it. Moving to her close quarters skills, she has almost no skill. Galene never took any classes for hand to hand training, though she has used the melee aspect of her bow from time to time. Semblance: Strength Galene's semblance is rather simple. It gives her a strength boost. She needs it to use her bow to it's fullest, and has focused it's application entirely on archery. She could use it in many situations, including melee interaction, however she rarely does. Because of the need of it to draw her bow, Galene aims wholly on keeping herself unharmed and uses her semblance almost purely for archery. Very much aware of losing the ability to use her bow, she will hold back at times to save her energy. Personality With her very by the book approach to life, Galene is all work first, then maybe play later. She has spent her life like this, always training and working hard with little reward beyond becoming stronger and more skilled. Her social skills aren't lacking, they are non-existent. Galene can talk to people, but just doesn't further than discussing weapons, skills or planning something. This can make her, difficult, to get along with. Coupled with her distaste of melee combat, few garner her favour, especially within school. She isn't aiming to dislike anyone, but her tastes hinder many from becoming friends. Or acquaintances. This doesn't affect her when fighting however, and she will work with anyone without hesitation. While applying herself to something, be it school work or combat, Galene will put aside any personal thoughts. She will be all business, but communicates everything she needs to. This is just about the only time someone can gain her respect, though they would still be hard pressed to prove themselves to her. Galene is not a people person. Activities *Call to Arms Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development